Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Brazilian
The Brazilian people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by the fourteenth president and dictator of the Brazilian republic, Getúlio Vargas. Historical Information The First Brazilian Republic came into existence in 1889, under the guise of being a democratic republic for Brazilian people. The republic lasted about forty years, and ended upon the rise to power of Getúlio Vargas in 1930. In this time, Brazil was a generally unstable country making it susceptible to corruption of government and riots. In 1929, there was an economic meltdown of the nation following tenente rebellions and the global Great Depression. In 1930, Vargas was a populist candidate elected to the presidency on a campaign of having a new vision for the economic development of Brazil, planning to "modernize" the nation. Inspired by the tenente rebellions, Vargas implemented many changes, but eventually implemented the Estado Novo, which was a sort of dictatorial power given to the president. Vargas was president of Brazil for fifteen years, but at the end of World War II, Vargas was removed from office through a coup from his own military ministry, effectively ending the Vargas Era of Brazil. Strategy Ability The Brazilians' unique ability is Sleeping Giant. Everytime Brazil enters a new era, every Brazilian city receives +5 Production per turn and a one-time boost of +300% Production. This allows for strategic researching of technology in order to quickly produce all desired buildings or units. The "Sleeping Giant" refers to Brazil as a whole throughout the early 20th century; Brazil had yet to blossom as a global power and was thus referred to as a sleeping giant, one which could awaken as a major economic power at any moment. Unique Unit The Brazilians' unique unit is the Tenente. This unit replaces the Infantry, requiring the Replacable Parts technology in order to be produced. Tenentes have a combat strength of 70. Upon a combat victory, the tenente provides Production equal to the combat strength of the enemy unit to the nearest Brazilian city. Tenentism was the ideology subscribed by the junior army officers in the Brazilian Revolution of 1930. These people took up arms in revolt against the government prior to the rise of Vargas, though this movement is what inspired Vargas's view of change. Unique Building The Brazilians' unique building is the Street Carnival. This replaces the Entertainment Complex. The Street Carnival itself provides +2 Happiness for every city in which it is built, and also provides tourism. The Street Carnival, furthermore, exerts cultural pressure equal to 15% of that of the City Center. The Street Carnival is a type of festival held in Brazil in the early year, all across the nation, being a cultural symbol of the nation to this date. Leader Getúlio Vargas (1882-1954) is the leader of Brazil. He was the fourteenth president to be elected in the Brazilian Republic, and entered office planning to make many notable political changes to his nation. Vargas suppressed Communist plots within the nation, and made many economic reforms. In 1937, he enacted the Estado Novo, a state of emergency, which allowed him to remain president until 1945. During this time, he disbanded political parties and eliminated the Congress, giving most of the power to the president, allowing him to assume executive and legislative powers. Leader Ability Getúlio Vargas's unique ability is Estado Novo. If another civilization has adopted an ideology, Brazil may adopt one as well, regardless of Brazil's current era. Furthermore, all cities with an Industrial Zone provide extra Great Artist points per turn, depending on adjacency bonuses. Estado Novo was the state of government chosen by Vargas in 1937 when he declared the nation in a "state of emergency" when his presidential term was about to end. This essentially decreased the powers of Brazil's Congress while severely strengthening the powers of the president, making Vargas a dictator of a fascist-like state. Traits *Preferred Religion: Catholicism *Preferred Government: Fascism *Disliked Government: Communism *Preferred Victory: Cultural *Historical Era: Modern Era *Behavior: Industrious / Financial *Disliked Behavior: Philosophical *Geographic Group: South American Cities Capital City: Rio de Janeiro Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *São Paulo *Salvador *Brasilia *Fortaleza *Belo Horizonte *Manaus *Curitiba *Recife Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Porto Alegre *Belém *Goiânia *Guarulhos *Campinas *São Luis *São Gonçalo *Maceió Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Duque de Caxias *Natal *Campo Grande *Teresina *Nova Iguaçu *Santo André *Osasco *São José dos Campos Category:Subpages Brazilian